Too Late
by Tsuza Alzhea
Summary: [FE9] It was one of those seemingly endless battles against Daein. He would do what he could to protect his family. Especially that person... But, in an instant, it was already late. Too late... OneShot. R


**::Too Late::  
****---  
****Disclaimer:  
**_Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance /  
__Fire Emblem: Souen no Kiseki  
_© **Nintendo / INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS**

_" ... inspiration and motivation is what the pen is._

_reviews, criticisms, comments, suggestions are the ink of an author's pen ... "_

* * *

Metal collided with metal. Trees hit with arrows that showered from different direction. Chants read from tomes called upon elements; following the caster's will. Roars of anguish and fury resounded throughout. Grasses stained red. And the vast foliage could do nothing as another battle of war rocked what was a quiet forest.

A young cleric darted here and there in the midst of the occurring skirmish; aiding whomever Crimean soldier, Gallian warrior, Begnion knight or Greil mercenary she sees hurt.

_These Daein troops... why are they so fond of doing this?! _the cleric thought. Sweat trickled down her face, which occasionally stung her cerulean eyes. She was tired and her legs ached from running around. Using a heal staff drained her energy; more so with all her wounded allies.

They were once again under Daein's surprise attacks. Just the other day they confronted these troops. And as the Greil Mercenaries and other armies were fixing up the damage done unto them, Daein came again, knowing they were still unprepared after such an assault. It was a dirty, repugnant tactic. Thinking of it only made her burn in anger.

She brushed her russet bangs away as she searched for someone with blue hair, or was wearing a blue cape. "Ike… Brother… Oh, I hope you're okay…"

Her brother, Ike, _was _the General leading the Crimean troops now, but at times he became too focused in fighting that he doesn't bother to treat whatever injury he may have gotten. Like her father said, he was 'one stubborn pup'. Mist couldn't help worry.

Swift footsteps drew near her. Mist snapped out of her thoughts just in time to dodge an axe that may well have cut her in half, escaping with only a faint sliver on her arm. The sudden turning caused her to lose balance and fall over. She could only prepare for the worst as the enemy quickly raised his axe for a last blow… that a sharp sword prevented from doing so.

"Brother!"

Ike pushed the fighter off and destroyed his axe. The Daein soldier scampered away; he was no fool to fight without a weapon.

"Mist! Are you alright?" said Ike, running to his sister's side. "Are you hurt? Any injuries? Don't go dazing off like that!"

"I'm fine, just… fine!" Mist said. She was about to say '_just a scratch'_, but she didn't want him worry and fuss over her. She held her stave at Ike and, channeling some energy unto it, treated his wounds. "Gee, you have a vulnerary in your pocket, you know."

"Huh? Ah, I actually got gashed there? Ha ha. Thanks Mist."

"What! How could you not notice such a big--?!" She let out a sigh. "DO be careful; I don't want you – "

"I promised, remember?" he said, cutting her words. "That I won't leave you. Not yet, anyway. I swore upon Father's grave."

Mist nodded. "Ike… I… I better go. With me, Rhys, Princess Elincia and some priests the main healers here…"

"Yeah, I know. Do your best! You're going to help Oscar cook later!"

So the two siblings ran toward opposite directions; hurried to assist the others. Mist flinched upon her wound's abrupt throbbing. _How can a light cut hurt so?_

* * *

_Thwang._

An arrow silently flew past a flurry of tall grass, hitting its target dead-on. The warrior laid his bow beside him and slid his body down; hidden from view.

"Woah… I'm glad my aim didn't slack despite this."

He turned his attention to his bleeding forearm that was grazed from a Wind spell. The youth applied some vulnerary on the wound and hastily wrapped it with a handkerchief; his bottle green eyes trying not to twitch in pain. Boyd fixed the band of fabric supporting his equally green hair in disbelief. _Those Daien thugs jumped on us! Again! Man alive, I long for the day this all ends._

The bush nearby rustled, instantly putting him on guard. Whoever it was, he or she, enemy or not, was coming a good deal in proximity. He held his breath as the _beorc_, or _laguz_, stepped into clearing.

Relief washed over his features when he saw it was their cleric pushing the leaves aside.

"Mist! Don't scare me like that!" Boyd said.

"Scare-–? Boyd!" exclaimed Mist, unable to stop herself from giving him a hug in relief. "You're okay!"

Boyd was taken aback at the gesture. "Wha-–heck, of course I am – "

Mist heard him wince. She let him go at once. "Eh? Why – Oh!"

She noticed his clumsily bound forearm. She brought out her healing staff but Boyd laid his hand on hers and gently pushed it away.

"It's not a big one. It won't kill me!"

"But – "

"Sheesh, I'll be fine," Boyd assured her. "I just bleed a lot. Someone will need that more than I do."

"I--all right," she said. "Let me at least tie this up…"

Mist removed the blood-soaked cloth and swabbed the wound with a cloth she dampened not too long ago. She reapplied a bit of vulnerary before covering it with bandage, then cut up the remainder with a small dagger that she carried in a scabbard on her leg with some first-aid materials. She also had this dagger in case she had to defend herself (_Useless against huge weapons_, she thought). She was still inexperienced to hold a sword and, according to what Boyd told her during one of their sparring sessions, it would cause more harm.

Boyd silently observed Mist as she tended his injury. She was careful on her grip; occasionally asking if this part hurt if she held it there. She was also cautious on the force her fingers exerted as she redressed the wound. Each tap was gentle to the touch, and, somehow, it lessened the ache on his arm. Her face was in intent concentration on what she was doing, totally unaware of his gaze. This was one of those few times that he was able to examine her features up-close. If they were not in a battle right now …

_What the?! _Boyd was surprised to find himself leaning towards her. Realizing this, he shook his head vigorously in attempt to clear out whatever thoughts came to him.

The movement had Mist glance from her work to Boyd and place a questioning look on him. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"Uh – N-No, not at all," he stuttered. Oh, his words _had _to buckle. That surely gave him away.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, no problem…"

"If you say so. Hey," – she pointed at his face – "Why are you blushing?"

"Quiet! I'm _not_ blushing!" denied Boyd, feeling his cheeks heat up even more.

Mist giggled. "I was only teasing."

_Thank the goddess for her being naïve, _he thought. Boyd mentally scolded himself; cursing what is to be blamed for him feeling that way. He then perceived something dark red, almost black, on her left arm. He grabbed it on impulse to take a closer look. "Hey, what's this?"

"Um… just a scratch. Nothing to worry about."

"It doesn't seem so. It looks scary for a scratch. Were you attacked or something?"

"A Daien soldier with a purple – wait, was _it_ purple? – axe, but Brother saved me. Oh, I tell you – "

"We have to take you to Rhys! Or to Her Majesty!"

"No need, Boyd! I'm fine, it's a scab. Well, _about to be_ a scab. See?"

"But – "

"I'm sick of sitting and waiting! Wondering if the others are alright, praying that all of them will return … That's why, if possible, I want to prevent anyone from _not_ coming back. Is that reason to fight wrong?"

"No. Still – "

"Then there's isn't a moment to lose!" said Mist, taking hold of Boyd's hand. "Let's go!"

"Aw, all right, all right--let me get my bow and axe."

He stared at her back as she dragged him along, into the thick woods. _Ah, geez..._ _This kid's as hardheaded as her brother. _Boyd couldn't help but grin_. Yet she's one of those solid reasons why I go on..._

* * *

The trees seemed endless – wherever they looked leaves, branches, and trunks were at sight. Nonetheless, Boyd was never better as they walked here, taking in the freshness of the scenery. The air within felt cool and crisp. Being around the plant life soothed his weariness.

But, for some strange cause, Mist felt humid. These tall trees were too next to one another that, to her, it was suffocating. It was weird, of course--the trees shunned the sunlight from directly shining on them, and whatever heat there may be the plants dispersed it. She wondered why she sweated profusely despite this fact.

Also, no matter how hard she squinted her eyes, her vision was blurred.

Mist merely shrugged it off as fatigue. If she told Boyd, he might say she's whining. Besides, they had make haste to where Ike and the others were. They could sense they weren't far now.

Boyd and Mist heard the clashes of swords and lances straight ahead, the clanging of armor, the heavy hooves of horses and steps of soldiers, together with Ike's unmistakable shouts of command. They identified most of the voices that reached their ears. Their army had the upper hand. They were going to win this one.

But Daein wasn't giving in so easily.

A fighter, out of nowhere, came charging at them, and a batch of flaming arrows flung from behind. Boyd pushed Mist just in time to avoid both attacks.

"Take cover! Go to the others as fast as you can!" Boyd told her, wielding out his axe to counterattack.

"What? No! I won't leave you!"

"RUN!!" he bellowed as he rushed to their aggressor. Boyd may be at disadvantage against a sword, but there was no way he would let these _beorc _hurt her in any way. He'll deal with the archers later.

At the tone of his voice, Mist had no other choice than comply. Silently backing to the trees, she slipped from the fight scene taking place.

And it didn't feel right.

Not only referring to that, but also the way her insides were squirming. Mist's head pounded so much, and her body was heavy; as if it were scorching with fever. She mustered whatever energy she had at every step. Her breathing became uneven and shallow. She could feel the blood stiffly rushing in her veins in order to control her current temperature. Her heart thumped with such force, she wanted to throw up. She coughed in succession, and soon blood was present. Its unnatural color made her feel worse by the minute. Whatever was the stuff circulating inside her, it had certainly done its job. She had to do something about it, but had no idea what.

Just then she caught glimpse of another Daein soldier who, luckily, didn't see her. He proceeded to where Boyd was. And the weapon he held appeared deadly.

_Sorry Boyd, _she thought as she slowly got up, shaking. _I don't like the idea of heading back alone. And... without you._ Using what will power she had left, she went back.

* * *

Bottle green eyes blazed in triumph as he took down the last Daein soldier in sight.

Their archers were well trained, able to fire up to five arrows in a single shot. He imagined having to face eight of them (where there were only two) at the number of arrows that bombarded a while ago. And the fighter brandished a Venin Edge, so Boyd was vigilant on where its blow would land. That weapon contained poison so strong that even the slightest contact on skin would bring an outbreak. What more on an open wound?

Suddenly, Boyd felt his heart skip a beat.

Poisoned weaponry was forged in a mauve hue to distinguish it from other weapons. If inflicted on anyone, the wound will eventually turn black, meaning the toxic has entered the body and has spread. Sooner or later the victim will have difficulty in breathing, have symptoms similar to a fever and…

Boyd turned pale as he recalled what their priest Rhys taught him. Why didn't he detect it right away?

"BLAST!"

His shout and a sound of something hit echoed at the same time. He glanced behind him and saw an enemy soldier lying on the grass, unconscious.

"Oh, I broke it… Never mind, I was planning to replace it anyway..."

Soft panting came from Mist as she walked to Boyd's side. She tossed the stave aside, cracked in the middle. Everything around her began to swirl--and made her knees give away.

"MIST!" Boyd cried, catching her before she fell down completely. "You jerk, why can't you recognize a Venin Axe when you see one?!"

"Ah--that's what got me, huh?" she sighed, chuckling a little. "I remembered a while ago… Just realized..."

Mist was having trouble speaking now. Energy ebbed from her wholly. Blood dripped from the corner of her mouth. And she never saw Boyd so scared since the day they met.

"Hush--I'll get you to Rhys. Past here – "

"No use… Not even Antitoxin…or Restore…"

"Curses… No, don't you dare die on me…"

Tears streamed down Mist's face, as well as Boyd's. He didn't bother wiping the tears he had as he gathered Mist and carried her. He wouldn't allow her to die just like that – not doing anything to prevent it. To hell if it were in vain. He wouldn't be able to handle it either way. He quickened his pace – if he could make it to the clearing --

"Boyd… You've always been there for us… From the beginning, after Dad's death… Never left us…"

"Hey, we're one big family, remember? Naturally, we'd watch out for one another."

"Yes… Took care of everyone… Of me… Taught me so much… Sorry if I've been a brat… And crying a lot… Thank you… You know… I wish… wasn't like this," said Mist. It was getting harder and harder to think clearly, more or less talk. "I imagined… else…"

"Hey, nothing of that…" Boyd said softly. He knew it was coming.

_Please... Not yet... Give a little more time... Let me make it..._

Mist gulped. "I wish I… wasn't in this… condition. So I could tell you… how much you mean to me…"

And, with one last breath, whispered in Boyd's ear, "…How much I… love you…"

The pain faded inch by inch, until it completely left her. Mist's cerulean eyes dimmed as it closed on its own. Her head hung in Boyd's arm as her whole body fell limp. Several strands of russet locks brushed on her face – a face that bore no regret. Tranquil amidst the ongoing war. Serene … now and forever.

By the goddess Ashera, she was in peace.

Boyd could only stare after what he heard. Just like that, in an instant, she was gone. He wanted to scream. Trash about. But no matter what he did, she will not return. _Ever. _He tightened his hold to her.

"I wish too… So you'd know… How much I love you as well…"

_But it's already late._

_Too late._


End file.
